candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChocophileBenj/Give names to levels
Level 1 : Speechless/The first level Level 2 : Expansionable Level 3 : Contractable Level 4 : Here comes the fighter! Level 5 : Taser Level 6 : Jelly-glober/Just a rectangular board Level 7 : Mick Jagger Level 8 : Autobots Level 9 : Free lanes Level 10 : I'm ready to fall... Level 11 : Fruit fall Level 12 : Manually powered machine Level 13 : Jelly stuck in the middle Level 14 : X jellosome Level 15 : A hat of cherries Level 16 : Jelly souffles Level 17 : Skull Level 18 : 2 times the charm/Jelly cross Level 19 : There is an X in the jelly Level 20 : Every second counts / Owl City - Timeflies Level 21 : Icing sundays Level 23 : Pillars of Icing, yum. Level 31 : Why not host a tri-pawn Level 33 : Smart boxes Level 35 : Reach each breach Level 36 : X-zone Level 51 : Choconators Level 56 : Chocolate checkboard Level 66 : Portals Level 70 : Pandora's box Level 76 : Left right left is the winning combo Level 77 : Aim for the triple 7 Level 79 : Chocolate cage Level 80 : Butterfly Level 81 : No stripes allowed! Level 82 : Liquorice falls Level 86 : Pyramid scheme Level 87 : Shortcuts ? Level 90 : Aim for the center Level 92 : Don't fall for the holes Level 95 : Evil mask Level 97 : Bombarding ! / Candy BombCeption ! Level 100 : Pi Temple Level 102 : Bombs to above, fruits to below Level 110 : Minesweeper Level 111 : Twice more troubles Level 126 : Is this here for the orders ? Level 129 : No replacements / Deal with it Level 130 : Striped and Striped for the win ! Level 133 : Moustache challenge/The anchor Level 136 : Unwrap chocolate for these wrapped Level 137 : Clock-wisdom Level 140 : Candy Rush !!! /The worlds biggest order mountain Level 143 : Spiral strike Level 149 : Choco-embargo Level 158 : Double blockade Level 165 : Chocolate castle Level 168 : Diagonal agony Level 172 : It can't escape ! Level 173 : Outposts Level 174 : Watch the top !!! Level 180 : Cactus Level 181 : Very safely protected ! / Tight squeeze / Complete this, please with cherries on top Level 182 : Blockers galore Level 186 : I can't believe it's not jelly ! Level 192 : Deal with it again Level 200 : Watch the top ! Level 202 : Disco-bombs Level 216 : Do not open Level 224 : Hey, you've everything. Level 227 : Licorice tree! Level 236 : What's happening???????????? / Mystery Madness Level 243 : Mystery boxes Level 245 : May the candies be with you Level 252 : It's about time ! / Go for the infinite Level 254 : Twins to win ! Level 260 : A great fish time Level 265 : Manipulate carefully Level 266 : Forbidden area Level 273 : Difficulty Cliches Level 274 : Bombs in the middle ! Level 276 : Insanely hard icing Level 280 : Go fish! Level 297 : Backstabber Level 299 : Let's mine chocolate Level 303 : Maze of hell Level 305 : Ya jelly ? Level 306 : Transformers Level 311 : Angel Level 315 : Switch-a-roo Level 322 : Ticking time Level 330 : Maze of hell Level 338 : Pyramid's evil scheme (blockers & jellies are like Level 86) Level 339 : Orange alert Level 341 : Curtain call Level 343 : Donkey Years! Level 347 : Avenger of the lost ones Level 356 : Together, and in a confortable room Level 357 : Fountain of agony Level 361 : Master chocolate Level 366 : The cake is alive Level 368 : Houdini's delight Level 370 : Impossibombs Level 371 : Sweet roadblock Level 373 : Lunch time Level 374 : Bombwings ! Level 375 : The great licorice divide ! Level 376 : Clear or lose Level 380 : Chocolate's revenge Level 389 : Rainbow bombs Level 391 : Be in two places at once Level 396 : For the love of chocolate Level 403 : It's diggin' time ! Level 404 : The divide strikes again ! Level 409 : Falling forever ? Level 410 : Go depth or go death Level 411 : The wind rises Level 413 : Access denied Level 419 : Bunkers Level 421 : Bitter desserts Level 425 : TornaDOOM / Into the storm Level 428 : Claustrophobic cherries Level 432 : Four winds Level 435 : Sugar rush !!! Level 437 : Cake protector Level 440 : Make ground safe before taking off Level 445 : Deceptive dive/It's a trap ! Level 452 : Star of stripes Level 455 : Cloudy with a chance of bombs Level 458 : Colorful snowflake Level 459 : The order of the tornadoes Level 461 : Chocolate bunker Level 463 : Difficulty cliches part II Level 467 : Color bomb crisis Level 475 : So near yet so far Level 492 : At least they're easy to reach Level 495 : Macaroons Level 500 : Icing on the cakes ! / Imblockable Level 501 : Christmas Tree Level 505 : Uniquely un-unique Level 527 : Hedgehopping Level 529 : Acid drops Level 531 : They're... moving ? Level 539 : Erupting volcano Level 540 : Chaotic checkerboard Level 547 : Climbing holds ? Level 554 : Target shooting Level 562 : So, rows of sorrow Level 563 : A much merry-go-round Level 566 : Wheel of misfortune Level 567 : Secret cannon Level 570 : Water slide / Pachinko Panic Level 573 : Yin Yang Level 574 : If it wasn't for them... Level 576 : Epic rings Level 578 : Earn that paycheck Level 587 : Baggage claim Level 590 : Twister /Ring around a rosie Level 597 : Too slow resupply Level 601 : Journey to the Center of the board Level 605 : Liquorice Tour Level 606 : Frog's birthday Level 610 : Look before you leap Level 613 : It's a rocketship ! Level 621 : Leap frog Level 635 : Moar Icing Level 645 : Funnel of fun Level 646 : Explosive prison Level 655 : Striped poker Level 657 : Misdirection ? Level 664 : Swirly road Level 666 : Beast level ever Level 667 : A skull ? What ? / Sugar Skull Level 671 : Ready or not, GO ! Level 674 : Orthogonal loops Level 678 : Too easy, they are single ! Level 680 : Another odd strategy Level 688 : Spaceship Level 690 : Measured delivery Level 703 : Fine for these 5 color bombs Level 711 : The keys for heaven Level 712 : Infiltration Level 720 : I'm gonna haunt you Level 735 : Bomb juggler Level 747 : Bomb sword, swirl shield Note : here are names that can be realistically given by King or by "non-epic" fans of the saga. So the following propositions will be discarded : names that make reference to the number of a level (although they may make reference to the title of another level), names to symbolize difficulty without adding anything (TornaDOOM for 425 is fine but not "Impossible challenge" or anything to generalistic.). I don't recense old versions of levels, and I don't recense DW levels yet because they are too similar to their reality counterpart (but I'll do so if you insist). Hey, now we have a named level per episode ! Category:Blog posts